


World-Shattering Revelations

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [50]
Category: Supernatural, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Christophe/Christophe's Boyfriend, Crack Crossover, M/M, Referenced Chris/Chris's Boyfriend/Sam, Soulmate AU, The Poor Crack-Fed Bunny, Why Does Phichit Always Get The Weird Ones, past Sam/Jess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Phichit has two soulmates.  Christophe makes sense.  The other guy, the one who looks like Christophe's other soulmate but isn't?  Yeah, that one's gonna take some time to wrap his brain around.





	World-Shattering Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/gifts).



> The Prompt: Bunny: ~dodges LS and hops over to Zetal, pawing at your knee until you stare into its eyes and see visions of Phichit having his soulmate dream and seeing Christophe Giacometti and a man in flannel who looks a hell of a lot like Masumi Kunz but isn't~

Phichit had never expected his dream to be particularly earth-shattering. Sure, he was looking forward to finding out who his soulmate was, and he had some ideas who he’d like to see, but going in without expectations seemed like the best way to go. No awkward disappointment to deal with if it wasn’t who he expected or hoped for. After all, he might not even have met his soulmate yet, why should his soulmate have to deal with jealousy of one of Phichit’s friends right off?

That said, when he saw Chris and Masumi, he was quite surprised. Okay, yes, he probably told them to wait until he was eighteen to tell him, so that they didn’t have to deal with any crap about their underage soulmate – Masumi especially, Masumi was almost ten years older than him, who wants to deal with their soulmate when they’re eight? That wasn’t the problem.

The problem was… well, actually, there were two problems. One: Masumi was dressed like a lumberjack. Given that Masumi was usually a much more fashionable dresser, this was just ridiculous. He’d never heard of anyone showing up in a dream looking a way they never would in real life, unless it was age-related shenanigans. He’d dressed very differently at eight than he did at eighteen.

The other problem, the bigger problem, was that Chris and Masumi were soulmates, but it didn’t look like they could see each other. Soulmates were supposed to be able to interact in soul dreams, even if it wasn’t theirs. Something screwy was going on.

As Phichit walked up, he noticed that Masumi looked a bit older. He looked carefully at Chris. Chris looked normal. “Does Masumi have an older flannel-clad brother?”

Chris blinked a couple times. “No… why?”

“I have two soulmates, and the other one looks almost exactly like Masumi. It can’t be Masumi, or I wouldn’t have to explain, so that seemed like the next logical guess.”

“Huh. Interesting.”

Not-Masumi cleared his throat. “My name is Sam Winchester. Masumi is… he’s kind of… it’s hard to explain without getting you into some shit you probably don’t want to know about. Who’s your other soulmate?”

“Christophe Giacometti.” Chris tuned back in. “Chris, does the name Sam Winchester mean anything to you?”

“Oh! That would explain it, then.” Chris started snickering. “Hope you’re not too mad at me for sleeping with your other soulmate before you got a chance.”

Sam, meanwhile, had gone bright red and buried his hands in his face. “Dean is never going to let me live this down…”

“Dean?”

“My brother. One of my soulmate’s other soulmate’s other soulmate is basically a clone of me. I can just hear him now.”

“One of your soulmates?”

“Yeah, there’s you, there was Jessica Moore, and then there’s kind of Dean.”

He'd heard the speculation about the Crispinos, but still, his brain melted at the idea of sibling soulmates. “Your brother Dean?”

“Yeah. It’s not the same, and I really wish they’d pick some other word for it, because it’s not soulmates like we know it down here on Earth. We didn’t see each other in our dreams, and when Dad made us get tested just in case, it didn’t match. But after we die, we’ll share a Heaven instead of having our own like most people.”

“Huh.” There was so much to ask about that explanation that Phichit decided to ignore it all. “‘Was’ Jessica Moore?”

“Yeah, she, uh…" Sam swallowed hard and stared at the ground. "Long story, again, but she died.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. So, you’ve met Chris…”

“Yeah.” He looked back up at Phichit.

“You two get along all right?”

Sam ducked his head again. “Well, uh, we only met each other the one time, but we slept together, so…”

“Okay. How’s Masumi basically your clone?”

Sam shoved his hands into his pockets and let out a long breath. “Okay. Supernatural things… ghosts, vampires, werewolves, all that? They’re real.”

“They are?”

“Yeah. And my brother and me, we hunt the ones that prey on innocent humans.”

Okay. So either Phichit's soulmate was crazy, or the world was. “You’re sure they’re real and you and your brother aren’t just delusional serial killers?”

“They’re real. If you’re not going to believe me, ask Chris about Masumi.”

“Okay.” Phichit shook his head and took a couple deep breaths. “Chris?”

“Yes?”

“Sam said to ask you about Masumi.”

“Okay. It’s hard to believe. I didn’t believe it until I saw what happened when he had to deal with silver. He’s not human. He’s a shapeshifter.”

“A shapeshifter?”

“Yeah. He can take the form of any human he comes in contact with, if he can get a sample of their DNA. A long time ago, he ran into Sam. Sam recognized what he was, but also recognized that all he wanted was to be left alone, and let him take what DNA he needed to become him. He fled the country, settling in Switzerland and becoming an ice dancer.”

“So what happens if he has to deal with silver?”

“It burns him.”

“How did he handle it when he won a silver medal?”

“Thick fabric on his costumes, and he always put on gloves for the medal ceremony. People thought he was weird, but better weird than burned, right?”

“True! Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. And hey – I’ve met Sam, Masumi’s talked to Dean, they really are good guys. Heroes. If they tell you something exists, believe it, they’ve probably killed at least one. Good luck with Dean, Masumi says he’s a bit… intense… about his little brother.”

“Thanks.” Phichit kissed Chris. “Hopefully I’ll be back, but I still need to figure out how to contact Sam after I wake up.” Chris nodded and zoned out, so Phichit reached for Sam. “Okay. Chris says to believe you, so… may take me a few tries to get the hang of it, but I’ll believe you. How do I contact you?”

“Um. Give me a second.” Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He read off the numbers for him and his brother, and for what it was worth, Phichit programmed them into his phone. “We’re based out of Lebanon, Kansas, but my brother and I spend a lot of time on the road. Right now we’re in Austin. Where are you?”

“Detroit.”

Sam went slightly pale. “Figures. Okay.”

“Something wrong with Detroit?”

“Yeah, remember a few years ago when the city burned?”

“I wasn’t here yet, but I’ve heard about it from rinkmates who were.”

“That was me. Well, sort of. That was… it is a really long story, but short version, that was the devil throwing a temper tantrum to get my attention so that he could go fight his big brother.”

“What.”

“I’ll tell you the full version out there in the real world. Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay. How big of a jerk is your brother going to be to me?”

“Don’t worry about him. I don’t often get pissed off enough to start throwing punches, but abusing my soulmate would do it.”


End file.
